


it's sex and cocaine

by N0TG0NNATAKE1T



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cocaine, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Use, First Time, Grooming, M/M, No Underage Sex, Parent/Child Incest, SBI incest, Wilbur got groomed all of highschool, and he's home schooled by phil, fucked up family dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0TG0NNATAKE1T/pseuds/N0TG0NNATAKE1T
Summary: Always a loving father Phil has a special gift for his acomplished son–he will pop his cherry with sugar on top.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Phil Watson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 153





	it's sex and cocaine

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2014, Wilbur is 18, Philza is 36. He's Wilbur's biological father and his mother was never in the picture. Wilbur's brothers are Techno and Tommy.
> 
> I mention Wilbur "tics" but he does not have tourette or any similar condition, he's just an antsy guy.
> 
> .

Wilbur sits down in the passenger seat, Phil's hands are already on the wheel, his father is serious. His lips feel dry with anticipation, he knows he's done very well and there must be a huge reward coming for his achievements. He's made it! He's out of high school level now, dad should be proud of him and himself as well for taking Wilbur every step of the way to this point.

"It's done then, you passed," Phil remarks, Wilbur tightens his grip on the adorned folder he received containing his diploma. His leg shakes a little. Phil starts the car. "I know you're wondering what I will give you. I wanted to keep it a surprise but it excites me as much as it will excite you, I know you will enjoy it a lot, it makes me happy when I can give you the nice things that you deserve" he punctuates it shooting Wilbur a sweet glance with a smile.

After that the trip home is silent, except for Wilbur's movements when he tics softly, shaking his head from side to side, bouncing his leg, or tapping on the hard surface of his folder with the pad of his fingers.

When the car is finally turned off in front of their home Wilbur quickly raises his eyes to look directly at Phil already expectantly. Phil lays a hand on Wilbur's knee reassuringly. 

"It will be inside, Wilby, don't worry" Wilbur nods at him agreeing. 

Once the door is close behind them Phil takes the folder from his hands and drops it on the small living room table. Wilbur's brothers are minding their own business in their respective rooms and barely notice the two men have returned home. Even if they did notice Phil has already warned them that today is Wilbur's day and they must not disturb them. Wilbur gets carried by the hand up the stairs and directly into his father's bedroom, the only one with a king-size bed in the house.

"I know you're going to love this" Phil enters his walk-in closet and retrieves a little bag of something from a drawer Wilbur can hear being closed but can't see the location of. "It's just like your ADHD meds but stronger, okay? Don't be scared of it" if he wasn't before, Wilbur is now nervous about taking it.

He holds his own hands and picks at the skin of his fingers while observing how Phil opens the bag and drops just barely more than a pinch of it on the dark surface of his vanity desk and pushes it together in a line using a piece of flat plastic Wilbur can't identify as any type of credit or debit card despite looking similar in size and shape. When Phil looks back at him Wilbur bites his lip in anticipation.

"Come here, you will probably need to sit down" he pulls the cushioned seat enough for Wilbur to sit comfortably in front of the vanity.

"What do I do?" his voice is soft and slightly shaky. He knows this is going to feel good, he trusts Phil on that, but he's nervous he will do something wrong and ruin his father's gift.

"You have to take it the way I taught you to take your meds so they last longer" Phil had shown him how to snort medication when he was fourteen, he had taught him how to crush tablets into a similar powder like this, but he had felt uncomfortable using his nose and a straw so he only did it in rare occasions, preferring to swallow the whole tablet of Ritalin with water instead.

"Okay" Wilbur stared at the white plastic straw laying beside the white line awaiting him, and then he looked at Phil again for one last reassuring look which he received instantly. He held the straw and went back to stare at Phil, waiting for any kind of signal he could be holding it the wrong way. When Phil's smile didn't waver and no corrections came through Wilbur nodded for confidence and put the straw to his nose and the other end to the beginning of the line. 

He didn't finish it. It started tickling his throat and he felt like he had done something wrong but Phil's hand on his back made him relax.

"Keep going, try again" Wilbur swallowed hard and obeyed as fast as he could muster himself to. He still didn't manage to do all of it, a few specs getting blown around by his breath. His eyes started to tear up and he held a hand up to his nose, discarding the straw on the table. He held himself covering his nose and mouth as if everything would blow back out if he didn't hold it back with his own hands.

Phil chuckled rubbing Wilbur's back energetically. "That's alright, that's alright, don't get worried about it, well done".

After a few seconds, Wilbur managed to get himself together and drop his hand from his face slowly. He looked at himself in the vanity mirror as he leaned back on Phil, with the older man's hand coming to his head to caress his soft brown curls.

Phil looked down at him and Wilbur looked up at his father with a sweet little smile and a spot of white powder clinging between his upper lip and nose.

"You're so beautiful and smart, Will, I love you so much and you make me so happy" Wilbur beamed with tingly happiness while his smile grew bigger, his ego inflated with the praise. Phil's nails lightly caressing his scalp sent shocking waves of electricity down his spine. His hands felt restless at his sides, twitching looking for something to hold.

"This is only half of your reward, I have something better waiting for you when you're ready" Phil disappointed him by letting go of his hair and stepping away, but soon poke his attention once more by signalling him to get in bed.

Cheerfully, Wilbur quickly made his way onto Phil's bed covers and let himself bounce on the soft surface, giggling at the movement he created with his weight on the bedsprings.

Heat started to raise from Wilbur's shoulder and collarbones onto his face as he lay back against the bed. Phil was soon on top of him, straddling his waist and leaning down to kiss him on the mouth. Phil sharply inhaled against the white spot still lingering on Wilbur's face, his tongue playing with Wilbur's own and his hands reaching for his own belt to unbuckle.

"You're going to be so good for me, you're going to get daddy's cock today, you want that?" Wilbur's cheeks were now closer to crimson red as he nodded eagerly and whimpered when Phil's hands lifted his shirt and he placed a thumb against each nipple. Wilbur lifted his arms to let Phil undress him and he pulled himself up on his elbows while Phil worked on taking off both of their pants and underwear.

"You're mine, aren't you?" Wilbur enthusiastically nodded once more at his father's words "Wilbur," Phil chuckled before continuing "use your words".

"Yes," Wilbur's answer came sharp and fast, all to please his father. 

"Yes, what?" teased Phil, running a hand across his son's abdomen and chest.

"Yes, sir" Phil still rolled his eyes at this short answer.

"Yes, sir, what?" he insisted.

"Yes, I'm yours" Wilbur has no concept of anything different than being his father's property. He is a beloved object in Phil's possession. He cleans, he cooks, he learns at home from his father, and he's been looking after his brothers ever since he has memories. This is Wilbur's life, and there's nothing outside. All those people beyond these walls don't matter, they're cold and uncaring. Phil is warm and safe. Wilbur feels full and complete now more than ever when he's being pushed onto the mattress by the other man's weight on top of him. The heat and need he feels are suffocating.

Phil pecks his lips and grinds their dicks together with a satisfied gasp.

"Hold them together," he tells Wilbur. They've done this before, he knows how it goes, he gets a hold of Phil's dick and smears the leaking precum to use as lubricant for a pleasant friction, he does the same with his own and curls his fingers around both as much as he can, he lets Phil fuck his hand pressing against Wilbur's dick.

"Yeah, that's good, I love you" Phil praises, and Wilbur whimpers again. He feels like he's melting and cracking up dry, falling apart both ways at the same time. His hand trembles and with the other he claws at the soft duvet under him.

After a while, Phil stops thrusting and pulls back. Wilbur doesn't react to this for a while, a bit confused, then he remembers dad is going to fuck him for real as a prize. He beams excitedly when the memory hits him, but he 'ohh's confused but excited once more when he looks down at Phil's mouth on his cock.

Phil makes a wet, loud smacking noise when he lets go of Wilbur's dick for a second to say something.

"I want you to cum first, so you will be more relaxed and easy to penetrate" Wilbur nods again, this time softly, with parted lips in awe.

Phil wastes no time, he gets a hold of Wilbur's shaft, sticks his tongue out slightly, and pushes the whole length as far in as it will go into his mouth. Wilbur's toes curl and he moans desperately. It feels tight and so hot around him, he could never get tired of this. When Phil's head starts to move up and down on him Wilbur gives up on staring and lets his head fall back onto the bed, he closes his eyes and moans almost in sync with Phil's movements.

He can't help it, he thrusts his hips up towards Phil's mouth, Phil puts his hands on Wilbur's thighs holding him in place and it feels like the strong grip will leave them bruised. 

Wilbur bites his lips hard when he feels like all the light and everything around him is dying down and going dark. He arches his back in anticipation and reaches towards Phil's hair with a hand to warn him.

Phil knows exactly what that means and pulls back all the way except for the head. Wilbur looks down at him worried he didn't get the message that he's about to cum and finds Phil's eyes staring right back at him wantonly with his lips still sucking the tip, sliding his tongue on the slit like he's milking him dry. Wilbur gasps desperately and bursts with a couple of tears escaping from him when he blinks. It feels good, it feels so good. And dad swallows it all up.

"Good boy" Phil's voice is a bit coarse and he's slightly out of breath but he still transpires enthusiasm.

Wilbur groans and puts an arm over his face. He's coming down from the high.

"Do you need another line?" Wilbur nods at him from under his arm. He closes his legs in pudor, worried about what he must look like now.

"Yes, please" he feels like sleeping now but he's not tired, he's just sore and done with existing all of a sudden.

When Wilbur lifts his arm back again Phil has his underwear back on, he has two lines ready on top of the dark surface of the vanity, "One for me, one for you" 

Wilbur pulls himself slowly and heavily towards Phil, he sits back down again in the same cushioned seat from earlier. He's fully naked and a bit cold now. He catches a glimpse of himself in the vanity mirror. He looks upset and hangover.

"Ready?" Phil hands him a straw, "cheers," he says, and so he bends down, still standing, with a rolled-up five pound note to his nose and cleans a line in one swift scoop.

Wilbur follows suit and then looks back up at Phil expectantly. He's done it better this time.

"You're gorgeous when you smile" Phil puts a hand through Wilbur's hair tousling it a bit. He drops it soon in favour of caressing his son's cheek, then pressing a thumb at Wilbur's lips, "your pretty face turns me on so bad".

Wilbur gets pulled closer back to the bed and then pushed onto it. Phil pulls a pillow from its place and gestures Wilbur to lay his lower back on it.

"This will make things easier" Wilbur still nods to these words even though he doesn't remember how this helps.

Soon Phil has retrieved a bottle of lube, has smeared his fingers with it and is pushing Wilbur's thighs apart to let him have better access to his hole. He teases the entrance for a second and then pushes his index finger in.

It doesn't feel how Wilbur expected. Phil wiggles his finger deeper as much as he possibly can with the tightness surrounding him and starts twisting it around to help it come out and go back in again. Wilbur feels restless while he lets his dad work him looser, he's not even hard right now, until Phil curls his finger upwards and Wilbur feels his own cock twitch involuntary. His eyes widen in surprise and Phil chuckles at his shocked expression.

"You think you can take another finger?" Wilbur nods, ready to please his dad. He's not ready when the second finger enters him.

"Please" he whimpers.

"What's wrong?" Phil enquires. He's been soft all along but he's desperate and impatient right now, making his voice sound harsher than he had intended.

"It feels weird" Phil snickers at his son's pathetic plea.

"Of course it does, I'm fingering you" he pulls and pushes both fingers roughly as he says it "I have my fingers-" he does it again "-in your ass. What did you expect?"

Wilbur gasps in discomfort every time it happens, and Phil doesn't stop. He looks slightly pissed off right now.

Wilbur's cock starts to leak against his stomach while Phil starts to pick up the pace, uncaringly finger-fucking his son's asshole. When he adds a third, Wilbur howls.

"Shut up" Phil snaps at him, stopping for a second, then he walks back, "actually, you know what?" he curls his fingers inside Wilbur and it makes him jump in shock, "beg me to stop, little whore, tell me you don't want it".

"But I want it, it's my reward" Wilbur whines. Phil's stare softens. He shakes his fingers away from Wilbur's hole.

"You're a good boy, Will," Phil says it jerking his dick with extra lube.

He positions himself on top of the bed, between Wilbur's parted thighs and he lines up his dick with the boy's asshole.

"I'm not disappointed, but I want you to do better next time" Wilbur nods once more before moaning wide-eyed at being intruded by Phil's cock.

At this angle, Phil hits his prostate perfectly right away. Wilbur is gasping breathlessly at every thrust, he cannot contain tears streaming down the sides of his face and every so often he feels like he's swimming in could nine.

"Daddy, make me cum" he whimpers looking Phil on the eye. Phil can't handle this, he actually can't contain himself when he gets called daddy and Wilbur knows it perfectly because he smiles when Phil reaches down and puts a hand around his neck.

"I'll make you cum, baby, cum for me, yes?" Wilbur giggles and gasps at the words and tries to nod but the hand resting on his throat makes it hard. Phil uses his free hand to jerk Wilbur off at the same pace he trusts into him.

"Choke me-" Phil does. Wilbur lasts thirty seconds before feeling dizzy and like everything around him is slowly drowning in darkness. But Phil gives up on it when he hears the boy sob loudly, dropping it in favour of licking and kissing the skin between Wilbur's jawline and collarbone. He still holds him by the chin roughly and turns Wilbur's head to the side for better exposure of his neck.

And that's how both of them reach their orgasm, Phil groans satisfied against Wilbur's skin peppering a few more kisses around while he finishes riding the heat and pulls out. Wilbur sobs and moans even more pulling his arms against himself and scratching his shoulders in desperation because of how stimulated he feels. The way he's bent by the pillow under him and Phil's thrusting makes Wilbur's cock shoot his load on his chest and a little drop even reaches his face. If he sticks his tongue far enough he can taste himself, but Phil wins him to it, sliding a flat tongue against his cheek and finishing it with a wet and loud tongue kiss on the mouth.

"God, that's amazing" Phil groans against his cheek with closed eyes. He picks up Wilbur in an embrace and they sit on the bed holding each other, Wilbur's head resting on Phil's chest. They stay like that for so long Wilbur starts to drift off asleep to the slow and calm ministrations of his father's hand massaging his back, nape, and head.

"I love you" is the last thing Wilbur says before falling asleep, exhausted. Early tomorrow morning there will be a full breakfast waiting for him in the kitchen as a congratulations gift from his younger brothers' part.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Phil is kind of loaded, you can't exactly afford cocaine while making pennies. And despite what you might suspect he is actually qualified to home school his children, hence why Wilbur passes his exams and earns a highschool degree. Why am I explaining it.
> 
> Please don't do drugs lmao. And try not to have sex under the influence of any substances either, unless consent is a substance, if that's the case do take a few bumps of it before engaging in sexual activity with others. Stay safe.
> 
> (if you do drugs anyway don't share straws or needles and for the love of God don't use bank notes to snort anything, they're hella dirty and fivers can actually cut your nose and make you bleed apparently, oof)


End file.
